


Entities from the Void

by The_Sithspawn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Marvel
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sithspawn/pseuds/The_Sithspawn
Summary: Number Six has yet another unfortunate encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261602) by JA Baker. 



> Just a little idea I had will reading JA Baker’s First Contact series of one-shots. Hope you enjoy this. And don't forget to review!

Number Six was worried, in fact, truth be told she was almost in a state of panic.

  
Half an hour ago, a strange ship had appeared in the Caprica system, it had ignored all Cylon attempts to communicate as it headed directly towards Caprica at an unhurried pace. Scans of the shiphad revealed nothing but the general dimensions of the ship. The ship seemed to deflect all Cylon scans.

  
Number Six, the hero of Caprica had been charged with ascerning its intent and so far, she had nothing. The engines that the ship used defied explanation and were nothing like those used by either the Cylons or Colonials, meaning that this could very well be a First contact situation.

  
Unfortunately, it didn’t appear that this was going to be a peaceful encounter it was too close to Caprica now, and she had no choice.

  
“Open fire!”

  
At her command were a dozen Basestars and their entire Raider complement, charged with defending Caprica at all costs, and with that one order they unleashed their full fury against the Alien ship.

  
Dozens of missiles raced from their missile tubes from the massed Baseships. The Basestars fired a second volley as soon as they had reloaded and then a third volley, intent of annihilating the interloper ship.

  
The missiles raced forward, towards their target, in response, the target did absolutely nothing. It just continued serenely on towards Caprica.

  
The first wave impacted the target, followed closely by the second and finally the third wave of missiles. The ship disappeared off of Cylon scanners as the nuclear fury of the missiles blinded all sensors for a few moments.

  
Six smiled smugly, nothing could have survived that barrage not even a Mercury-class Battlestar.  
Her smug thoughts were interrupted by when sensors finally cleared up and showed the ship continuing onwards as if nothing had happened.

  
Number Six could only stand in shock as the ship turned towards the Basestar fleet and opened fire on them with some sort of energy beam, obliterating one Basestar after another.

  
The ship fired twelve times, one shot per Basestar and Number Six died in fire.

* * *

 

  
**A short time later, on Caprica’s surface**

  
“There it is!” exclaimed a Number Six, pointing up at the giant spherical spaceship that was descending on the remains of what was Caprica city.

  
The ship majestically glided through the morning sky, and as far as Six could see, there were no thrusters or any visible means of propulsion that was known to the Cylons.

  
The ship came to a rest at the edge of the city. Six and number of humanoid Cylons, accompanied by several battalions of Centurions gathered around the unknown vessel awaiting the imminent attack, wondering where this ship had come from and why it was here?

  
A large opening cycled open and a ramp of prodigious size extended from the opening and touched down on planet.

  
Six stepped forward trying to get a better look at the insides of the ship, but little was apparent from the angle she was standing at. Movement caught her eye at the top of the ramp, as a colossal purple boot suddenly appeared at the beginning of the ramp. As moment later a second boot appeared. The boots stepped forward and Six watched in stunned shock as a monstrous humanoid figure dressed in different shades of purple stepped out into the Caprican sun. The man wore a large horned hat that covered the most of his face. His glowing eyes were visible through slits in the helmet.

  
The man gazed impassionately down at the assembled Cylons and Six’s heart skipped a beat under his relentless gaze.

  
“Prepare to be devoured in the name of Galactus. Your lives must end so that I may live,” boomed the giant man proudly.

  
Six looked up at the giant man and said, “Ah, frak…”


End file.
